


Exasperated Hermione

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, Pencil, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what it feels like when dealing with difficult wizards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exasperated Hermione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkrivertempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Equal Opportunity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654840) by [Darkrivertempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/pseuds/Darkrivertempest). 




End file.
